Treading on dangerous grounds
by kaitlinandrachael
Summary: Set after the rebellion; Katniss and Gale got together and stayed in twelve, but Gale dies leaving her with their children. Eight years later and Katniss is wondering if she'll ever find love again
1. Chapter 1

Prolgue When people die we morn them and then we try and move on, we never forget them but we carry on with our lives knowing that's what our loved one would want us to do. We have a funeral and we bury their body trying to bury our sorrows with them, sometimes it works other times not so much. Us adults know that. We know that we must proceed in living and try and remeber the fun times we had. Children aren't the same they don't know how to bury the sorrows to lock the pain away nor do they now how too hold the truth in. So what happens when one of their loved ones has died, they don't bury their sorrow they make it very clear how upset they are they don't keep their worry to themselves they tell everyone and most importantly they don't understand that oothers are judging them because they're so niave and inoccent. But worst of all what if it was yours and a childs loved one, would it be different? Gale turned around when he heard the message, no more Hunger Games. He picked me up spinning me around, I smiled Gale hawthorne my fiance had just come out from work and met him outside to tell him the good news. Snow had died and his Grandaughter had taken over canceling the Hunger Games. I from personal expeirience can tell you that the games is a violent scarring sick and twisted way to scare everyone else. Gale put a hand on my stomach "Hello there baby have you been good" I laughed and Gale grinned, while we walked he asked about the baby. When we reached the house I saw Posey and Rory waiting on the front steps for us. They pulled us in the house eager for us to see their surprise. "Oh wow it's a pram!" I rolled my eyes at him Gale edged closerr his brow furrowed "Oh it's my pram"

CAHPTER 1

I looked at Mackenzly Piper and Finley while They ate their breakfast, it was Monday. I hate Mondays. Mackenzly is all dressed for school her little piniform and lilac polo shirt and two Lilac ribbons in her hair to match. Finley refused to go to school he being ate had decided that he didn't like school so we homescooled him instead and Pipers only one so she stays at home with Finley whiel I drop Kenzie of. Kenzie hops of the table and places the bowl in the sink, she skips to the front door throwing on her coat "Are you sure about this Kenzie? you really don't have to go if you don't want to" She shook her head for a four year old she was incredibally smart. "No I have to go everyones asking about daddy so i'll tell them about him" She was so brave every new term they have a daddy day and every term apart from this one Kenzie has stayed of school.

Mackenzly was greeted by her friends, they all gushed over there dads while I watched with Finnick and Johanna , their kids were here too. Mackenzlys best friends Joey Odair and Angel Mason noticed me first I smiled and they grinned politely "Hello Catnip" Joey said he had picked up on Gale calling me it and since Joey had no father Gale was the closest he had. The bell rung and the children filed into the classrooms and sat at their desks the parents stood around the outside. The teacher went through the children in alphabetical order they each showed their dad or grandad to the class, When it got to Kenzie she stood up proudly a little boy at the back whispered quietly "Where's her daddy at?" a parent muttered to his wife "Probably a workaholic the couldn't be bothered to come" I tried to contain myself remembering where we were. Mackenzly scowled at the dad. "My daddy can't be here today because he's somewhere very far away. Mommy says that when I was three daddy was playing on the streets with me and Piper my baby sister and piper walked on the road" She looked at me trying not to cry Tears ran down my cheeks rapidly but very few "Mommy was at the shops and I was playing with Joey on the sidewalk when a car came when Piper was still on the road. Daddy tried to save Piper and the car went Bang! Into both of them They both went to hospital and two days later my Daddy went to Heaven, so that's why my daddy isn't here not because he's lazy or a workaholic, but me and mommy manage Finley and I help her with Piper and so does Jo Jo and Finny. Finnick winked at Kenzie and I saw the teacher and few of there pereants dry there eyes. It took all my strength not to break down on the spot, I tried to stop my tears but Finnick noticed and pulled me into hug and stroked my hair while I sobbed into his chest. Finnick and I loved each other but not in the same way Gale and I did but after the games and him nearly getting killed in the games we had a connection he was more like a brother but today it felt different like more intimate, I don't think he noticed. "It's okay shhh it's fine I'm here Pipers here" He calmed me down, by now the bell had gone for lunch and the children and parents ha left leaving me finnick Johanna and the kids Joey, Kenzie and Angel. "Everyone's here" He pulled away and kissed my forehead Kenzie came forward and frowned scrunching her little nose up I smiled and picked up hers and my bag we started towards the door. Finnick caught up with us Joey on his back

"Katniss Johanna said bye she had to dash apparently Dean can't control an 18 month old baby" I laughed lightly "Well done baby girl you did awesome!" He fist pounded Kenzie a look of doubt crossed her features

"Really but I made mommy sad" I felt sorry for her, Finnicks frown softened no one could answer her she had made me sad and there was no point lying "Nah she just proud apparently when I was born my mommy cried cause she was happy" Joey jumped in he was just a year old than Kenzie. His mother Annie had passed away less than a year ago from her mental illness it had grew and deteriated her brain she died peacefully but I knew that whenever she was mentioned part of Finnick died. The Kids got into a conversation about a worm in school.

"Auntie Catnip can I sleep over at your house tonight" I looked over at finnick and he nodded I nodded back and the children cheered. When we reached the house it was dark we went through the back door that opened into the Play room and saw Finley with Piper on his lap in a little den ,full of lights and cookies, reading to her I grinned. Piper was first to spot us she jumped up wobbled towards us i picked her up and kissed her nose she giggled and started to tell me about how They had made cookies and then she spotted cookies

"Me made cooks wif ley and- finny!" Piper could only say a few words perfectly and they were mommy, teddy, bow and of course Finny. she kissed him and wiggled out of my arms into his and that was it she spent the rest of the night attached to Finnick. By Seven 0' clock the kids were playing cars while Piper napped in Finnicks arms and Finnick and I talked at half seven Kenzie complained about how tired she was and Joey joined in I got Finley to put a Dvd on for them upstairs he then staye dup there to do homework. I suddenly felt exausted like someone had drained the life from my body I kept thinking about the senario in school how his comforting had a different meaning to it, but what? I didn't know yet and it was really fustrating. I turned to finnick who was bouncing a now awake Piper on his knee.

"Hey Finnick, I really need to lie down do you mind watching Piper until I come back down?" He shook his head

"No no not at all, is everything okay" No, nothings okay I think I have feelings for you

"Yeah everythings fine" I lied through my teeth "Just tired thats all, I wont be long" I walked up the stairs putting as much distance between me and finnick as possible. I crawled onto my bed the pillows looking very inviting I closed my eyes and let the wave of sleep engulf me.

I'm walking into the house now I see Snow with blood on his hands all over his clothes and mouth. He's grinning behind him I see his grandaughter cowering in the corner pointing to the floor. I look down and see the dead tributes Foxface glimmer Marvel Cato and then I see Rue still holding her bouquet of flowers the I see coin she's scowilng t me and pointing at the floor aswell theres wiress. Tears burn in my eyes and I look to Snow I hold back my tears refusing to cry but then I see whose body snow is holding and I scream he has my kids piper in one arm and Finley by a rope and Kenzie by her hair I scream again long and terrified, it doesn't sound like it belongs to me Snow brings a gun to pipers heard I scream louder "No please not my baby please" I fall to my knees "Please no Ple-"

"Katniss!" It's Finnick I stand up frowning, someone grabs my shoulders I scream and lashed out at them. They pin me down looking me in the the eye and I know who it is, It's Finnick, Finnick with the peircing blue eyes, I exhale and my pules slows down. Finnick pushes the hair out my face "I was putting Piper to bed when I heard you screaming, I got so worried" He carried on stroking my hair more for his benefit, I think. I sat up wiping the heel of my wrist against my cheeks "You good?" I nodded smiling. He held my hand and then went to walk out I stopped him at the door. What ever it was I was feeling towards Finnick didn't matter right now I needed him here

"Finnick?" He turned around "Will you stay, please?" he nodded hesitantly and came to lie next to me on top of the covers. I shuffled closer resting my head on his chest he wrapped an arm around me, I closed my eyes letting the rhythm of his heart beat send me too sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"MOMMY" I opened my eyes blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the change of light "sorry but Uncle Finny said to wake you up and careful not to push Piper of the bed, he's made us pancakes" I turned to my left and saw a little baby with blonde hair curled into a ball thumb in her mouth sleeping peacefully. "Okay I'll go and let you get up" I waved as she skipped out the room. I pulled the covers of and got out of bed I pulled on my jumper welcoming the warmth.

"Mama" I spun around to face Piper she held out her arms, I picked her up and spun her around "Mama tancakes?" I nodded "Daddy in titchen?" I froze

"No baby, daddy's in heaven" Piper giggle I sat her on the bed "Okay who's daddy" she pointed to me

"You love daddy?" I nodded " I love daddy" She nodded with me "And my daddy in titchen" I shook my head and picked her back up.

What had Piper been talking about? Perhaps Finley had been playing house with her. Yes that's probably it. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen Kenzie and Joey were in deep conversation and Finley was helping Finnick with the breakfast. Joey was first to spot me, he grinned

"Morning Catnip" I winked

"Morning Joey" He turned back to Kenzie and they carried on with their conversation, Finnick turned around and Piper squealed and reached for him I passed her over and Finnick threw her up and catched her.

"Hello baba, did you have a nice sleep with mommy?" She grinned and nodded Finnick sat down and I helped Finley finish the pancakes

"Hey Finley have you been playing house with Piper?" He frowned and shook his head. "Okay just asking" I put food at the table and we ate in silence, Piper threw her pancake around until Finnick settled her and got her to eat it properly, the kids went to get dressed but not until we promised to go to the park. I stayed down stairs with piper and helped Finnick clean up

"You okay?" he asked, I nodded "Really?" I shook my head and Finnick pulled me close, I hugged him back fighting tears "What happened last night?"

"I had a dream that Snow killed everyone and you tried to help so he killed you and was just about to kill Piper before you woke me up" He wiped the tears of my face leaving his hand on my cheek "Thank you for staying last night"

"Always" I smiled and pulled away to get piper dressed.

Twenty minutes later, we had gotten to the park the kids went of two play while I pushed Piper in the swing.

"Daddy!" She pointed over two the sand pit "Mama Daddy" She squealed happily, Finnick heard and turned around waving, he was stood next to the sand pit with Joey, Finley and Kenzie. I stopped dead Piper thought that finnick was her dad. Shit. Finnick walk towards us as soon as he seen my face he frowned, I shook my head smiling. He took Piper out the swing and spun her around she shrieked happily he kissed her nose and she hugged him "Daddy" She reached for me and I came closer, Piper took my hand and lifted it to the sky "Daddy" I nodded She placed my hand on Finnick's cheek "Nover daddy?" I shook my head

"Silly Piper, I'm Uncle Finny" She started crying and hit his cheek

"No you nover daddy, Mummy says. She love you" Finnick bounce her gently attempting to calm her down

"Yeah and I love mommy but she's my sister" Piper growled and scowled at Finnick reaching for me I took her back

"I'm so sorry, I don't know where that came from" I grabbed Kenzie and Finley "I gonna go, Say bye to uncle Finnick" He waved bye to the kids and we walked home.

Later that night I couldn't help but smile, when Piper had called Finnick daddy it hadn't been horrifying or embarrassing it sounded nice not uncle Finnick but daddy. It sounded natural and I liked it. Piper had spent the rest of the day telling everyone repeatedly that daddy was bad and daddy goes in the naughty corner

"Mom!" I looked from the dinner table and at Finley "Why are you smiling like a creep" I tried to stop but i couldn't

"How would you guys feel if I got a boyfriend and he became your dad?" Pipe shrieked only understanding dad

"Umm If you were really happy sure, but he would never replace dad" Finley answered being the eldest he had the most logical response "Why what's happening?" I grinned, and looked down at my soup playing with the spoon

"I think I'm falling in love" Kenzie was the first one to reply

"With uncle Finny?" My head shot up, how the hell did she do that

"What?"

"Are you falling in love with Finnick?" I opened my mouth to answer and closed it again " It's okay if you are I think he'd be a pretty awesome dad" I was speechless how did the five year old figure it out before even Finnick had "I think he loves you back, he stares at you like he used to stare at Auntie Annie"

"Really?" She nodded and left to read Finley left as well and I put Piper to bed, just as I was about to settle down with a glass of wine I got a call

"Hello?" I heard a sigh

"Oh Katniss I was hoping you would pick up"

"Johanna Hi what's up"

"You and Finnick is what's up" I frowned

"What do you mean?"

"He stayed at yours last night Katniss, and he made pancakes and you all went to the park"

"He stayed because I had a bad dream and I asked him too and as for the pancakes and the park that was for the kids" What is it with everybody suddenly being interested in my love life? "Who told you this anyway"

"Finnick he just hung up after ranting about you Katniss this Katniss that she's beautiful Jo mesmerising I really like her and Piper Called me daddy today it just felt right you know?" She laughed at her lame excuse of a mans voice.

"Really, well without the crappy voice of course" She laughed with me "Even the kids think we should get together Jo" She laughed and shrieked. "I think I like him Jo, hell no I really like him but I don't know what to do or how to tell him and then there's Gale.."

"He's not here Katniss" i flinched "He would've wanted you to move on to find love again and I think he'll be especially pleased that it's with someone he trusts" I sighed

"Thanks Jo, I'm gonna go, come over tomorrow?" She laughed

"Sure what time?" I grinned

"Surprise me, Oh and bring Angel we'll make a day of it" she hung up and I fell back on the bed not even bothering to change clothes.


End file.
